Hug Her Not
by young-love
Summary: Natsume has seen one too many hugs today and enough is enough. "What to do, what to do..." Natsume x Mikan


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gaken Alice!!

Story: **Hug Her Not**

Anime/Manga: **Gakuen Alice**

Pairings: **Natsume x Mikan**

* * *

Summery: Natsume has seen one too many hugs today and enough is enough. "What to do, what to do..."

* * *

It was a just another quite afternoon in Alice Academy.

"Natsume!!" screeched a female voice. Dozens of birds flew into the air at the sudden noise. "You Pervert!"

Natsume dodged the enraged girl's fists easily. He smirked when he noticed that the pony-tailed girl was getting tired.

"_So easily to predict."_ he thought to himself. With one final attempt to hit the dark-haired boy, the girl finally collapses due to exhaustion. She laid there on the floor panting. Natsume looked at the girl and raised his thin short eyebrows.

"What is that it Polka?" he asked teasingly.

"S-shut up you pervert!" he heard the girl say.

"Whatever." he said calmly as he took a seat under the nearest tree. He opened his new Manga book that he brought with him and began reading. Natsume read the book in almost complete silence while paying little attention to the girl not more than ten feet away from him.

"You know." he started as he turned the page of the book. "If you keep lying on the floor like that, someone will peak at you pink polka-dotted underwear."

As soon as he said that, the dark blond haired girl quickly got up off the ground and fixed her skirt while glaring at the boy.

Natsume turned another page before saying, "It's good to know that you follow good advice." he dodged the shoe that was thrown at his head. Missed him by an inch. Natsume had to hand it to the girl; her aim has been improving since the first time she threw an object at him.

"Oi! Mikan, Natsume!" yelled a familiar voice.

Both Mikan and Natsume looked over to see who was calling for them.

"_Narumi no baka" _Natsume thought as he glared at his so-called teacher.

When the said teacher got near enough, Mikan whizzed on over to the blond haired teacher giving him a hug.

"Narumi-sensei!" the girl cried happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Ruka asked me to find the both of you and remember to meet the others in the classroom so you can prepare for the class party."

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that! Thanks for finding us Narumi-sensei"

Natsume did not really care much about the party nor did he have to have someone remind him about it. He was more interested in how long this clueless girl was going to keep hugging that perverted teacher. He felt his eyebrows twitch at the since.

From a distance, they could hear the old clock tower chime eleven in the morning.

Narumi looked at the direction of the elementary school building.

"Oops, I better go, I have to meet up with Misaki. You two make sure to get to class room on time." Narumi hugged the small girl one more time—much to Natsume's annoyance—before actually leaving them.

"That was nice of Narumi-sensei to find us." Mikan said aloud.

"Tch." Natsume got up from the ground and dusted himself. Mikan turned around and glared at the raven-haired boy.

"You know, you should show a little gratitude. You didn't even thank Sensei."

Again, Natsume scoffed at what the girl said. "What, have you finally decided to talk to me?" he said calmly. "And I thought you were mad at me, Polka." He started to walk towards the school without another word. He heard the girl yell his name angrily once more before he picked up his pace and prepared himself for the girl's pathetic—in his option—attacks.

About half way to the building, he heard Mikan give a small yelp before hearing a soft thud. He sighed before turning around and saw the girl once again lying on the floor. He bent down and rested his hands on his knees.

"Didn't I tell you before Polka, showing me your underwear will not get me to go out with you?"

Mikan's honey brown eyes widened and she quickly looked at her backside to see her pink colored polka dot panties flashing right in front of him. Her face flushed a deep shade of red.

"Whah!!" she got up quickly and covered her lower half. She couldn't bring her self to look at those piercing reddish colored eyes. She knew even without looking that the boy in front of her was smirking at her.

"_Stupid Natsume." _she thought angrily.

"What's this?" said another voice.

Natsume tore his gaze from the girl on the ground over to the owner of the voice.

"_Great. Another pervert." _thought Natsume. He rolled his eyes.

"T-Tonouchi-senpai…er… hello." stuttered the girl. Her face was still flushed from embarrassment.

Tonouchi looked at the two. Mikan to Natsume. Natsume to Mikan. Mikan on the floor holding her skirt down trying to fix it, face flushed, not looking at anyone, Natsume bending over the girl, confident attitude, both clothes wrinkled…

Tonouchi's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Within and instant, he rushed over at the two and picked up Mikan hugging her closely to him.

"Natsume! How could you!" he stared accusingly to the Hyuuga. "I know you act fast, but this is too much!"

Both Natsume and Mikan blinked in confusion.

"_Now what the hell is this baka talking about?"_ Natsume thought with great annoyance. First, this guy comes out of nowhere then starts accusing him of something. _"What a lunatic"_

He watched as Tonouchi start asking the poor confused girl if the big bad cat did anything wrong to her. Natsume just glared at the two. More specifically, the annoying senpai that didn't know anything about personal bubbles or the meaning of hands off.

What was it that Tsubasa always said about the guy? Oh right, he was the king of perverts… and then something about if the girl stayed close she'll get dirty—whatever that meant.

"Mikan-chan! You promised me remember. In a few years we are supposed to get closer…" he heard Tonouchi say.

"_And what the hell did he mean by that?" _the notorious Kuro Neko thought angrily. A fist sized fireball appeared in his hand. Oh yeah. It's time to roast this idiot. The fire rapidly grew bigger but then paused.

A figure appeared emanating a dark ominous aura.

The Kuro Neko watched as three more senpais appeared, one being Tsubasa Ando who currently had a large mallet ready to come clobbering down. A loud bang was heard and Tonouchi immediately ducked and covered. Mikan had already been retrieved by Tsubasa's girlfriend—Harada Misaki—who had taken the girl before Tsubasa's mallet came crashing down.

It all happened so fast, all Natsume could do was staring dumbly at the scene that unfolded before him.

"Hello Tono-senpai" Tsubasa said in a demonic voice. "What were you doing?"

Tonouchi shivered before running for his life.

Harada sighed at her boyfriend's behavior. Tsubasa had always been protective of the little girl since the beginning—treating her like his own little sister and all—so it was not out of the norm for him to be attacking Tono.

Mikan just blinked then laughed at the funny scene before her.

"Tsubasa!" cried Mikan happily, she ran up to the middle school student who easily picked the girl up.

"Hey there chibi! How's it going?"

Natsume glared at the well-known shadow user. The shadow user sweat dropped as he felt the heat of the boy's glare focused at the back of his head, but he didn't say anything just kept smiling as to not alert the little girl in his arms.

"So where are the two of you off to?" Harada asked Natsume. She knew for a while now that the fire-wielding boy had a crush towards the youngest member of the special class. The thought made her smile.

"_Mikan sure does know how to attract them." _she thought.

As usual, the boy never said anything just continued to glare at older teen boy. He watched as the two talked to one another for another few minutes, but reached a stopping point when the Mikan stayed in Tsubasa's arms for five minuets.

He easily walked up to the two, kicked the back of Tsubasa's knees causing the said boy to loose his balance and drop the Mikan. Within one a few nanoseconds, Natsume caught the girl bridal style, set her down on the floor, and then drag her by her hand away from the senpai much to Mikan's protest.

"Natsume!" said the dark blond haired girl.

The said boy didn't answer just continued to walk ignoring the name calls he kept receiving from the girl. Natsume was not even paying attention. All he did was thinking about was how to get even.

"_What to do, what to do…"_ he thought absentmindedly.

They finally reached their homeroom about five minutes later and were quickly filled in with the plans. Mikan along with Houtaru Imi, Sumire Shōda and five other people were in charge of decorations. Natsume, Ruka, Anna and two other's were in charge with the food perpetrations. After completing the preparations, everything was set.

"Hey Anna," asked Yu.

The said girl looked over at the class representative. "Yes Iinchō-kun?"

Not to be a bother but," he held up three small party bags. "What are these?"

Anna instantly recognized the bags. "Oh, um they're some cookies that I made earlier today in class."

"They smell good." Yu said sniffing them. Koko took a peak inside one of the bags and asked if he could have one.

Anna instantly panicked. "Oh no! Those cookies may look and smell nice, but they are really bad for you!"

"Bad like it gives you a stomach ache?" asked Sumire

"Worse! It makes you have really bad night mares for two days plus the stomach ache." the group looked at the two bags wearily.

"Let's just throw them away." said Houtaru bluntly. Without another word, she took the bags and tossed them in the trash bin.

Everyone decided to head back to their dorms and prepare for the party tonight leaving Natsume the last one in the room.

"Natsume?" called Ruka.

"You go on a head, I need to write down something." he informed his best friend.

Ruka nodded and left the room.

Natsume grabbed the bags in the trash bin, took some pieces of paper and some left over ribbon, and made small tabs addressing them to three very _lucky_ individual. Once done he smirked and placed them in his backpack ready to deliver.

*_*_*_*

The next day tree guys came to school very tired and very sick…

Natsume smirked when he saw them.

"_That's what you get for hugging her so much…" _Natsume thought as he walked happily to his classroom whistling a small tune.

* * *

And it's done!! XD I had fun writing this… it is my first attempt to a one shot and a Gakuen Alice fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the story!! Please tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading my story!!

Young Love!!!


End file.
